Corn mazing with Percy!
by Blackjackfan
Summary: The seven go to a corn maze after hours. Who will claim the Trophy... A dinner for two at Vinnie's?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when the Seven decide to go to a corn maze after hours? Find out in my new story!**

**(Rated T for profanity)**

**Note: I don't own PJO. That title goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Or Vinnies, a restaurant in my town.**

Annabeth POV:

"Percy, where are we going?" I say. He is driving us in Paul's car, magically enlarged to fit all seven of the prophecy. It was all

"You'll see. This is gonna be awesome!"

"Dammit, Percy. This is getting annoying. Why won't you tell us where we're going?" asked Jason, "I'm about ready to fly outta here!"

"Jeez, you guys! We're here. Stop your bellyaching."

We pulled up at a big building. "What in Hades, Percy? Where are we?" I asked.

"We..." He paused dramatically. "Are going to lose ourselves in this corn maze!"

"But Percy! It's closed! What the Hades?"

We all pile out of Paul's Prius and sneak around the building.

"I like this! Sneaking." Leo said.

"Oh, yeah! Leo, no fire. The corn is old and dry. We don't want any infernos."

"Awww! But Percy, I'll be careful!"

"No. And that's final."

It is cold and dark. I wish Percy had told me where we were going, so I could have brought a jacket. He goes up to a dark kiosk and grabs seven maps. "Okay, we're gonna pair up. I'll be with Annabeth-" He puts his arm around my shoulder and I hug him for warmth. "Jason with Piper, Hazel with Frank and...uhh... Leo, you can pick who you want to go with."

"Can I go with Nico?"

"Whaa... But Nico isn't here!"

He points behind Percy and I look. "Ack! Nico, don't scare me like that!" I yell at him. He seems to have Shadow-traveled here.

"Um, sure. I guess you can go with Nico." Percy pauses. "Ok, so now I guess I need another map..."

"On it!" Jason flies back to the kiosk, as we had been walking towards the maze. As soon as he gets back, Percy continues. Ok, so we are going to lose ourselves in the maze, like I said. Everyone gets a flashlight. Um, Nico, I didn't bring one for you."

"That's alright. I have my own. He pulls a flashlight out of... nowhere, I guess.

"Ok. Here are your flashlights." He says, handing them out to us. "Anyway, we're all gonna go and split up. There are little kiosks like that one where I got the maps. Attached to them are little hole punchers. They all are different shapes, so I will know if you cheat. The first six are in the biggest maze, then once you're done with that, you can go to the second maze. First back gets... um... I don't know. We'll figure that out later. Anyways, you all can use your powers, but you can't use them to go over corn stalks, harm another person, or cheat. For example, Jason and Frank, you can fly, but only vertically. No going over. Hazel, you can't go underground and skip the stalks. Frank, you can change into something that moves fast, but you can't punch through. Leo, we already discussed your limits. Nico, no shadow traveling. I don't see any way my powers could be used. If we're all good, we can go!"

Percy and I take the first path on the right, with Frank and Hazel on the first left, Piper and Jason follow us and take the second right, then Leo and Nico take the third right. Percy comes to the first fork, and looks at the map. "If we go left, then we should be able to take the first right, then we'll see the first stand." We do what he says, and yup! we're at the first kiosk. To our left, Hazel comes out of another path, riding on a horse that I would assume to be Frank. I sprinted to the kiosk, but I was no match for Frank. As soon as he got there, Hazel hopped off and took out two maps. She punched them as Frank morphed back. If you've never seen a horse changing into a human, it's an odd sight. He kissed Hazel, then shouted to us, "Suck on that, bitches!" and morphed back. He neighed and cantered away, with Hazel on his back.

**Thanks, guys! That's all for now, next story up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost

**Chapter Two**

**Same disclaimer as last chapter.**

* * *

**Hazel POV:**

I take the first path on the left with Frank. He almost immediately morphs into a horse, and I hop on. "Okay, so take this left, curve around, go right, then left, then we should be at the first stand." I direct Frank. Sure enough, we find it, with Percy and Annabeth to our right. Annabeth starts to sprint, but Frank gallops over and I hop off. After I punch both cards, I realize Frank is human. He gives me a big kiss."Suck on that, bitches!" He shouts. He changes back and we're off.

As we go, I slap Frank's flank. (haha, Frank's Flank! No one? ok.) "Why did you say that? That was really rude!" He whinnies in response. "Go back to your human form please. I want to talk."

* * *

**Frank POV:**

Geez. It's really scary having your girlfriend say she wants to "talk". "Yeah baby?"

"Frank, look. This is really hard for me to talk about, but, ummm… you need to chill out. I don't know if you realize, but you're being really rude and… well I don't know, explosive, I guess. I don't want to be your girlfriend if I can't have any other friends."

"Oh, no, baby! I didn't mean it like that! I'm really sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well, you need to be nicer. We'll take it from there."

I realize we've been walking for a while and I haven't been paying attention to the map. "Uhhh… Hazel..?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" She looks at the map. We suddenly come to a dead end. "Fuck! Uhmm… Here?" I ask.

"No, we were there earlier… I don't know what to do!"

* * *

**Jason POV:**

After following Percy and Annabeth and taking the third right, we end up in a big circle with many paths leading out. "Which way?" Asks Piper.

"Hmmm… I think the third left should take us to the second one, but then we'll have to double back to the first one. Or, we could take the second right and get to the first one, but the route to get to the second would take us far away from the first one. Which do you want to go?"

"Let's take the second right. It's closer." Piper says. We turn right and then left and find the first checkpoint. I punch the card and we take the path with hoofprints down it. Soon we find the next checkpoint.

**Thanks guys! I'll do some with Nico and Leo next time. Reviews would be great, I love seeing feedback. Anything I can change or stuff you want in the story, just put it in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sneaking around

**Chapter 3. See last disclaimer. Jeez, I'm getting tired of these.**

* * *

**Leo POV:**

"Are they gone yet?" I asked Nico, who was peering out from a stalk.

"Yeah! Let's go." We were going to follow Percy and Annabeth, because Annabeth has a great sense of direction. We snuck behind them, planning to, at the last stand, run ahead of them and check it before them.

(A/N: Yeah, can anyone else find the flaws in their plan?)

They don't notice us, and I whisper to Nico, "It's working!"

"Shut the hell up! They'll hear us." He mutters back.

I grunt, then run up after they follow Frank and Hazel down the next path. I punch the hole, call Nico over, then run after them. Our plan was working great. We stayed just in sight of them when I see Jason run into Percy. Literally. I mean, Percy was just walking, then Jason barrels down a path perpendicular, and slams into Percy. Piper is close behind. The sons of two of the Big Three jumped up. I hear cursing, shouts, and soon a fight is breaking out. Annabeth and Piper try to hold them back, and I can hear sobbing from them both. I hope it doesn't get out of hand, when Jason flies high above Percy. Percy sweeps his arm around him, and summons water out of the corn stalks.

"Wow! I didn't know he could get water from plants!" I proclaim. "Shhh…" Nico replies.

He makes a pillow of water and commands it to move up to Jason. I look closely at their faces and see their eyes glow gold, like they did when possessed by eidolons. "This could turn out badly…"

"I agree." Nico has obviously seen this too. I hear Piper trying to talk to them. She is too far away for them to hear her. I feel very inclined to stop what I'm doing and calm down. She shouts "STOP!" and the eidolons turn and look down at her. "Stop what you're doing and come down here!" They do. "I thought I told you to leave us!"

We chose to come back… The eidolon in Jason says. "Get out of those bodies. Face me." Piper is putting so much charmspeak into her words. I can tell it's taking a lot of effort. "How did you break your oath?"

Once we died, the oath was broken. As are all once you die. This time Percy's eidolon speaks. "Well, I command you to leave us and never bother us again!" She puts so much charmspeak I turn around and begin to walk away. Nico grabs my collar and drags me back before I can go, all without looking away from the scene. Percy hisses, and the glow from his and Jason's eyes disappear and they collapse. I sense a cold wind rushing by me.

* * *

**Nico POV**

Anyway, like Leo said, we were following Percy and Annabeth, the eidolons, et cetera. After Piper commands out the eidolons, she and Annabeth rush to Percy and Jason's aid. I hope that they can leave soon, I'm getting bored. After a touch of ambrosia, they leave. This is great, until we realize Piper and Jason coming toward us! I grab Leo and jump into a patch of corn nearby. Thankfully, they pass us without noticing, but Piper does look in our direction. I guess she thought she heard an animal. Soon we are following Percy and Annabeth again. We have to be very careful to shine the light at our feet. I am holding it, thank the gods, Leo would be a beacon of light and noise with it. It takes a lot of my power to tire him out, which he doesn't notice he's doing. However, we come around a bend and Annabeth jumps out at us. "HA! You WERE following us!"

"Uhhhh… I plead the fifth!" Leo responds with wide eyes. You really don't want to make Annabeth angry. Maybe my plan wasn't so great...

"Hmmph. Well, you can say goodbye to us, because if I catch you again, I will kill you!" Here she pulls out her dagger. I turn around and grab Leo. We run and get as lost as we can. Then I realize we're lost. Really lost. I pull out my map.

**Kool, guys! See ya next time! If you want something in the story, review or private message me!**


End file.
